


Snow Bunnies

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: The boys get all hot and sexy in the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Snow Bunnies

_**8"Snow Bunnies" (ficlet, smut) Dean/Sam**_  
**Title:** Snow Bunnies  
**Author:** [ ](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/profile)[**tallisen**](http://tallisen.livejournal.com/) (posted under [ ](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/profile)[**lil_wincest**](http://lil-wincest.livejournal.com/))   
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Summary:** The boys get all hot and sexy in the snow.  
**A/N:** I was bothered by a certain someone *cough*[](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://quietdiscerning.livejournal.com/) **quietdiscerning** *cough* to write something inspired by the latest WB commerical. So here! :)  
  
  
There was snow falling – thick heavy flakes that came in flurries, sticking to every surface across the county. The sort of snow that discouraged travel, and sent even the most experienced mountain man packing inside where it was nice and warm.  
  
Dean was comfortable watching cheap porn on his bed all night, but his brother had other ideas. They had hardly dropped their bags in the motel room before Sam retreated back outside without a word. And despite his reservations about letting Sam get the best of him, Dean found himself tugging his jacket on half an hour later and trudging out into the snow to find him.  
  
He hardly recognised the parking lot- it was covered in at least three more inches of snow, and the sky didn’t show any sign of letting up. Squinting in the grey haze Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered out to the Impala. There were tracks around it, nearly covered, but unmistakably the tread of his brother’s old sneakers.  
  
Dean followed them across the parking lot and adjacent street, curiosity getting the better of his growing chill. There was a large snow bank beside the road which he trudged up, slipping twice but managing to right himself each time. Still he wanted to know what Sam was up to, so he kept going.  
  
From the top of the hill Dean looked out over a small baseball field, white, bleak, and completely void, save for his brother and two snowmen standing near the pitcher’s mound. A grin crossed Dean’s face as he navigated his way across the snowy field. The sight of Sam patting down the front of one of his snowmen with the same concentration he used while hunting monsters was heart warming, and left Dean feeling particularly sappy. Unable to keep up his silence any longer, he cleared his throat.  
  
Sam turned to see him, expression somewhere between guilt at doing something so childish, and the annoyance of being disturbed. “What are you doing here?”  
  
Dean acted offended. “What, no ‘Hello Dean, how are you? Great to see you?’” He stepped up beside his brother and eyed the snowmen. One of whom was wearing Sam’s hoody. “Let me guess… he got cold?”  
  
Sam gave a small shrug. “No, that’s me.”  
  
Dean stalked around it, noting it was a good head taller than the one beside it. “And who’s this?” He asked, pointing.  
  
“That’s you.”  
  
Dean huffed indignantly. “How come I don’t get any clothes?”  
  
Sam took a step back to admire his work, face red from the cold. “I didn’t have any of yours, and besides,” He crossed his arms and grinned at Dean in a challenge. “I like you without anything on.”  
  
“Oh is that it?” Without warning Dean launched himself at Sam and knocked him back in the snow. “You want me without my clothes?”  
  
Sam’s face was only inches from his; breathe hot, eyes wide and full of lust. “Yeah, you got a problem with that?”  
  
Dean leaned closer until their noses touched and he pressed a light kiss to Sam’s lips. “Not at all. And I’ve got the perfect solution.”  
  
His brother’s voice was barely above a whisper. “You do?”  
  
And with a mischievous grin, Dean shoved a handful of snow down the front of Sam’s pants.  
  
“Ah! Fuck! Jesus!” He squirmed to get out from under Dean, but his brother kept him firmly in place, and instead reached a hand in after it.  
  
Sam inhaled sharply as Dean’s fingers passed the elastic band of his boxers and cupped his cock. “Oh god! Dean!”  
  
“You like that?” He asked in a husky voice.  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“Unzip them.” Sam did as instructed. Dean tugged his pants and boxers down, moaning with pleasure as Sam surged up, wrapping his arms around his neck, and pressed his cock against Dean’s arousal. God Sam was so hot and wanton with lust. How could he say no? Dean sat back, pulling Sam onto his lap as he moved. He tugged the shirt off over Sam’s head and tossed it to the side as his brother grinded his hips into his. “Oh yea…” Dean wrapped his fingers around Sam’s cock and tugged him playfully. “You like that?”  
  
Sam responded with a throaty moan and rocked into Dean’s hand, his arms wrapped tight around Dean’s neck. “Faster….”  
  
Dean obliged the request; hardly able to keep a stable pace with Sam thrusting against his erection.  
  
“Yes, yes, yesssss.” He cried, forehead pressed against Dean’s. “God, yesss!”  
  
It could have been negative fifty degrees and it wouldn’t have made a difference. The heat between them was enough to melt the arctic. They moved as one, up and down, faster and harder, until Dean was seeing only colours and Sam was coming in his lap. Two more strong thrusts gave him his own release and he fell back in the snow with Sam sprawled on top of him. He laid there, arms wrapped firmly around his brother’s bare waist, heart hammering in his chest. He could feel Sam’s, just as erratic as his, pounding against him. It took quite a while before he found his voice. “Think we gave them a nice show?”  
  
Sam shook with a breathy laugh. “You’re so weird.”  
  
“Ah, but what would you do without me?” There was no reply. Dean nudged him. “Well?”  
  
“Well, you’re not naked like my Snow Dean.” Sam said, glancing up at him. “And my ass is getting cold. Right now I’d say I could do quite a bit without you…”  
  
Dean stretched a hand and cupped one of Sam’s butt cheeks. His brother exhaled sharply as he scowled. “Well, I’m not gunna get naked here, but if you come back to the room with me, I think we might negotiate something.”  
  
Sam purred under his touch and pressed a kiss against the fabric of Dean’s shirt. “Okay, you won me over. Let’s leave these two snow men to themselves and break in our beds.”  
  
While Sam hopped around trying to get into his jeans, Dean stuffed his boxers in his snowman’s arms and chiselled a cheeky grin on its face. When his brother joined him, he swelled with pride. “ _Now_ you can call him Dean.”


End file.
